Next Generation
by Crazy105
Summary: This is the story of the daughter of Harry Potter and she has grown up in a very differnt world than her mother would have liked. The question is how will she react to finding out her family history and what will she choose her destiny to be? Read to find
1. Chapter 1

The Next Generation

A/N- I own nothing! That is a given! Wouldn't be writing fan fiction if I was J.K.R.

She sat on the bench next to the window watching, as the dawn broke to reveal the freshly fallen blanket of snow. From the second floor of her home she gazed out and could see that the children next door had risen and rushed out to have a snowball fight. It was good to see somebody else; most of her family was away at school or at work. Her eyes traveled to the forest at the back of the two properties. The snow dusted the treetops with at layer of glitter. Her grandmother lived with her in this house, along with her mother, father, and numerous other relatives. Everyone referred to their house as the burrow for no apparent reason. Her grandmother always told the most captivating stories. The image of those treetops brought one to mind. It took place where all the other stories did, at a magical school named Hogwarts. The story of when her mother and father became friends was the one that came to mind. She never once in her ten years of life thought that all those stories would be true. However she also never thought she would be invited to attend that school of witchcraft and wizardry; learn how to cast spells, make potions, and learn about strange plants and animals. She would visit Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest; the very places form her grandmother's stories. She would fall in and out of love, get in trouble, and make new friends. She would get to be a part of a world that others only visit in their dreams. This is the story of Lily Potter, the daughter of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Her mother wanted to tell her about the wonderful world that lay secret to all other muggles. Hermione begged Harry to tell her sooner, but he didn't want his daughter growing up being known as "The Daughter of the Boy Who Lived." With a lot of protest Hermione saw that it was for the best. Everyone in the house agreed to play along. They decided that the day her letter came they would tell her. It was very hard to keep an entirely different life style hidden away for ten long years. Everyone cried and jumped for joy the day her letter arrived; they could finally stop living a lie. It had been a long time since that cold winter day. Six months to be exact. It seemed that her family flew with the birds. They left in the winter and came back in the spring. She had been born an only child, and during the winter it seemed to be that way. However, she was truly never alone. She had grown up living with her mom and dad's best friends. They had such a large family, which seemed to grow every day; they all had even larger hearts. She was considered family, even if she wasn't a blood relative. That is why she referred to Molly as her Grandmother even though she wasn't her real one. Both of her real grandmothers had passed away before she was born. She never knew about how they died but to her it wasn't important. She loved the Weasley's, each and every one of them, with all of her heart. She never thought they were any different than the next family that was until one day in June.

The letter came during breakfast; Tonks, Remus, Moody, and the rest of her very large family had been eating in the backyard of the burrow. An owl flew towards Lily and landed in front of her plate. She sat there, not knowing what to do, looking like she had seen a ghost. Hermione whispered to her daughter, "Honey, take the letter from him." Lily looked at her mother like she was crazy. Hermione gave a nod encouragement. The rest of the table looked on in awe. Lily reached towards the owl, and then to her surprise, the owl stuck out his leg so she could get the letter. As soon as she relieved the bird of his delivery, the owl took a drink from her glass and flew off. The green ink on the parchment stated:

_Lily Potter_

_The Burrow's Backyard_

Harry finally spoke up when he saw her look of puzzlement, "Lily, your mom and I need to talk to you about something." She shifted her gaze down the table; each person had the largest grin on their face, even Moody, whom she rarely ever seen smirk. Her mind was racing with thousands of questions, but before she could ask one, her mother had risen and was holding out her hand to take her daughter's. "We are going on a little trip. Come on, it will explain a lot." She said goodbye to everyone else, took her mothers hand, and the three of them left. Unknown to their daughter, they headed for Diagon Alley.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

A/N- Just a little reminder to review now that you took the time to read! By the way if you have any suggestions feel free to suggest I'm always open to new ideas. And incase you haven't noticed--- when I get reviews I post something new if I have it! (I have alot right now and the plot bunnies keep coming hehe) My goal is 2 reviews before I post chapter 2 of this story! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Here is the second chapter. I got tired of waiting for reviews so I thought that if their was another chapter, more people would review.Thanks! Note: I don't own any of the character or places or the letter from Hogwarts for that matter.

The Next Generation

Chapter 2

When they had all gotten into the old blue Ford Anglia, Hermione suggested that Lily open her letter. She did as she was told, and in it was a parchment stating-

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Dear Ms. Potter

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

And

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster

Lily gasped. How could this be? Her father asked her if she wanted to see something really amazing. She looked at her father and gave a weak smile. He reached for a button on the dash she had never noticed before. Suddenly Hermione screamed "NO!", but it was already too late; he had pressed the button. Lily thought her mother's reaction was unnecessary, until she realized that there was no car around her, and she was no longer on the ground, but ascending into the sky. They were headed for a very large, white, puffy cloud. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione yelled at her husband. Lily giggled. She found her father's middle name extremely funny for reasons she didn't know. "Hermione," Harry said as he turned to face his wife. "Calm down. Look, she seems to be fine." Harry then turned to look at his daughter with loving yet pleading eyes. She smiled back, inquiring, "Is it true?" Harry nodded silently. Lily sighed. "Well that explains a lot." Her mother, who finally seemed to gain control of her emotions, said; "Now you get to see Diagon Alley." She then shook an accusing finger at Harry, "and no more funny business." The car accelerated into the sky, headed for London.

They parked outside the city and walked up the streets until they reached a pub. The pub was located in Center City London. It looked perfectly harmless to Lily and quite frankly magic-less, she thought, until they walked inside. They strode in and greeted the bartender, who looked on in amazement as the three of them went out back to find only a brick wall and some trash cans. Lily wondered what was so special about this place. Then something dawned on her; what if it was all just a big joke? Her mind answered her own question with- "Then how did dad make the car fly?" As she was pondering this her father had taken out a long, stick-like thing and was tapping on the bricks. She was startled from her thoughts as the brick wall, which stood solidly before her moments ago, was gone. It revealed another street that was filled with an assortment of people that could only be described as magical. This was the point Lily decided that it was no joke and she really was a…_witch._ This was still a new feeling for her. Then to her surprise, her mother asked her a normal question- "Want to get some ice cream?" She agreed and followed her mother to an ice cream parlor called Florean Fortescue's. They sat down and ordered.

"So," her father questioned, "Surprised?"

"Of course, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well," her mother began, "We thought it was for the best."

Lily really didn't know what to think and couldn't reply. A small flicker of anger rose in her but it left as quickly as it appeared.

"I know it's a lot to take in right now, but trust us." Then Harry turned to Hermione and said that they had to stop at Gringotts. "What is Gringotts?" Lily thought briefly, but she pushed it aside; there were more pressing questions at the moment. For some reason she couldn't put them into words, so she sat silently as they finished their ice cream. Then she looked in the envelope, not realizing that she had never set it down, and found another parchment stating-

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform:

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

By Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

By Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration

By Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

By Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

By Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

By Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

By Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Where are we going to find all of this stuff?" Lily thought aloud. Harry chuckled. His daughter reminded him of a very curious and excited boy he once knew, himself. If she was anything like him, Hogwarts would have another handful.

A/N- Sooo what do you think? Sorry this chapter is so short it is kinda a filler bit but it needed to be put in. Also now that you have taken the time to read please review. If you review I might write faster. (hint, hint)


End file.
